The Hunger Games
Description The Hunger Games is a science fiction young adult novel, written by Suzanne Collins, and published in 2008. The book is the first in ''The Hunger Games'' trilogy, followed by Catching Fire, published in 2009, and Mockingjay, published in 2010. The book has been very successful since its publication: 2.9 million copies have been printed, as of 2010,Suzanne Collins on writing a 'Hunger Games' movie: 'You have to let things go'. Shelf life. December 9, 2010 and it has been translated into 26 languages. The book stayed in the New York Times best sellers list for over 100 consecutive weeks, ending in September 2010.Best sellers. The New York Times. September 5, 2010. A film adaptation of the book was released on March 23, 2012. The film was co-written and co-produced by the author. It received largely positive reviews from critics.[http://www.metacritic.com/movie/the-hunger-games/ The Hunger Games Reviews]. Metacritic. (Average score: 68) The book is set in the future, and follows the story of 16-year-old Katniss Everdeen, who lives with her mother and younger sister, Primrose. In a post-apocalyptic world, Katniss lives in Panem, a country controlled by a single, advanced city. The titular Hunger Games is an annual event in which 24 boys and girls aged 12 to 18 are selected by lottery to compete in a televised fight to the death, in which only one person can survive. But when Primrose is selected to take part in the event, Katniss volunteers in her place... Reader's Reviews 1 I really liked this book. I have read the second in the series and am starting the third tomorrow! After Harry Potter ended, and the ''Twilight'' series ended, I lost hope for a couple months. I thought nothing good was going to come out. But, I am SO glad I found out about the Hunger Games trilogy. While some people might not think it's appropriate for young children (I'm 21) I definitely think it is. Banning books is not smart because it shields children from the truth for a short time, but who says they will be prepared for it when they reach "the right age"! I think anyone should be able to read this book if they want to. It teaches survival skills (sort of) and it gives the reader hope for the underdog. I am really grateful to this series for making me more hopeful for the future. Definitely give these books a shot! :User:Thepoodlechef 05:38, March 27, 2012 (UTC) 2 I totally despise this book, even more so then the ''Twilight'' series. The story line is good, but too bad it's stolen. I mean, The Long Walk ''and ''Battle Royale ''are exactly the same, just OLDER. Not to mention all three of these stories are just the Greek myth of Theseus, son of Posieden (I mean, Tributes? Obviously stolen). If you want a story fostered from the same people who endulged in homosexual pedophilia, only then do I recommend it. 3 When I found out about the hunger games my brother told me all about.So, I read the book and it was awesome! I love katniss everdeen and her braveness!!!!!! 4 I really enjoyed The Hunger Games, it's my favourite book of all time. I would definietly recommend the next books in the series Catching Fire and Mockingjay. Although it contains some violence I found it ok, even when reading it at the age of 11. This book also contains some suspense and romance. 5 The first in the trilogy of books is set in a new divided world called Panem, where North America used to stand. ''The Hunger Games follows the trials and tribulations of Katniss Everdeen, our heroine from District 12. The location is set in a post-war era following an unsuccessful attempt at an uprising from the Districts, who are know unequivocally controlled by the rich and affluent of the Capitol. Katniss originates from District 12, renowned for its mining history and poverty. A reaping for the upcoming Hunger Games is looming and is set to change not only Katniss’ life, but send tremors so wide, it will wake the Capitol from their greed-induced slumber. The Hunger Games broaches subjects such as love, sacrifice and the fight for survival. Collins uses outstanding literary techniques making you feel as if you taking part in the Games yourself. I found myself fully engrossed in this book and struggled to put it down. I thoroughly enjoyed The Hunger Games ''and feel it is suitable for ages 10+ with parental guidance. Recommended reading: The next and last instalments of ''The Hunger Games ''trilogy are ''Catching Fire ''and ''Mockingjay respectfully. “May the odds be ever in your favour” 10/10 Parental Guidance *Reading Age: 13+ *Reading Aloud Age: 12+ As this is a tale of a fight to the death, there is quite a lot of violence. One contestant murders another by snapping his neck. Other contestants are killed by spears, arrows, blows to the head with rocks and the stings of mutated yellow jackets. Despite the many alarming images, there is little, if any, gratuitous gore. The book's aim is to emphasise the plight of the contestants, rather than glory in the violence. The word h--- appears once. If you like this you might like *The book's two sequels, which make up ''The Hunger Games'' trilogy: Catching Fire and Mockingjay. *''The City of Ember, another story of post-apocalyptic science fiction. *Lord of the Flies, despite being written 50 years before ''The Hunger Games, is somewhat similar. It is a tale of a group of British children stranded on a desert island, who try to govern themselves. The result is a shocking and disturbing story of their descent into savagery. External links *[http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hunger_Games_Wiki The Hunger Games wiki, on Wikia] References Category:Age 12 Category:Age 13 Category:Age 14 Category:Age 15 Category:Age 16 Category:Science Fiction Category:Post-apocalyptic Category:Adventure Category:Future Category:The Hunger Games Category:Adaptation Category:2008